Till the End
by rivergronarmy
Summary: L: ¿Mamá? S: Si, pequeño soy yo. L: ¿Cuándo volverás? Te extrañamos mucho. Al escuchar esto Santana no supo que contestar, aun no sabía cuando volvería, peor aun no sabía si volvería.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia, es un two-shot, no soy buena con los summarys y como pueden ver es una historia Quintana. Solo les pido que entren y lean, no pierden nada. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, malos, buenos, etc.

Les dejo mi twitter ** staaaystrong**

Probablemente mañana subiré la segunda parte. Me despido

Let Love In, Kathia

_Glee no me pertenece y si lo hiciera estaría teniendo una orgía con todo el cast! WANKY_

**'Till the End.**

Ahí se encontraba ella, en esa pequeña cabina telefónica, marcando un teléfono que se sabía de memoria volteando a ver a todos lados asegurándose que no la descubrieran. Después de unos segundos de tono escucha la voz de un niño y no puede evitar sonreír.

_-¿Hola?_

Escucha decir al niño y unas lagrimas empiezan a caer por las mejillas de Santana

_S: ¿Liam?_

_L: Emmm, si ¿quién es? _

Pregunta el niño, Santana no podía creer que escuchaba la voz de su hijo después de 1 año y medio no verlo.

_L: ¿Hay alguien ahí?._

Pregunta un poco impasiente el pequeño. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos Santana le contesta.

_S: Habla Santana hijo, ¿me recuerdas?_

Ahora eran los ojos del pequeño Liam que se llenaban de lágrimas

_L: ¿Mamá?_

_S: Si, pequeño soy yo._

_L: ¿Cuándo volverás? Te extrañamos mucho._

Al escuchar esto Santana no supo que contestar, aun no sabía cuando volvería, peor aun no sabía si volvería. Hací que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

_S: Pronto Liam, lo prometo pero recuerda que siempre voy a estar ahí, mira a tu alrededor._

El niño hizo lo que su madre le ordenó

S: La sombra de ti cuando caminas, soy yo. El viento que sopla, soy yo e incluso tu amigo imaginario, ahí estoy yo.

Liam aun lloraba _–Te quiero, mamá-, -Y yo a ti Liam, está tu mamá contigo?_- El niño asintió y le gritó a su madre. _–Nos vemos pronto mami-. –Nos vemos-_ Fue lo ultimo que dijo, hasta que escuchó que preguntaba quien era, hacía mucho que no escuchaba su hermosa voz_. –Contesta-_ Fue lo único que dijo su hijo. Se escuchó como tomaron el teléfono.

_X: ¿Hola? _

Era ahora o nunca, Santana tenía que decir algo pero simplemente no podía era como si alguien le hubiera comida la lengua, las palabras no le salían y se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

_X: ¿Hay alguien ahí? _

_S: Quinn… _

Fue lo único que Santana pudo decir y fue mas que suficiente para que las lagrimas empezaran a rodar por las mejillas de Quinn. Era ella, después de tanto tiempo de no saber y hablar, de no tener noticias, era ella.


	2. Till the End II

**Este es el segundo y último capítulo de esa pequeña historia. Recuerden dejar reviews, ponerla en sus favoritos si les gustó, etc. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews se sintió muy bien saber que les gustó la historia. **

**Hasta la próxima. Let love in, Kathia**

Capítulo anterior.

X:_ ¿Hola? _

Era ahora o nunca, Santana tenía que decir algo pero simplemente no podía era como si alguien le hubiera comida la lengua, las palabras no le salían y se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

_X: ¿Hay alguien ahí? _

_S: Quinn… _

Fue lo único que Santana pudo decir y fue mas que suficiente para que las lagrimas empezaran a rodar por las mejillas de Quinn. Era ella, después de tanto tiempo de no saber y hablar, de no tener noticias, era ella.

**'Till the End (Parte II)**

_Q: ¿Santana?_ –Logró a decir con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas en sus ojos.

_S: Si, cariño soy yo_. –En verdad era ella, después de no tener noticias y saber sobre ella en tanto tiempo.

_Q: ¡Oh por dios!_ –Volteó a ver a Liam y este asintió con la cabeza_.- Santana, ¿cómo estás?_ –No sabía que preguntar aún estaba en shock.

_S: Estoy bien, cariño._ –Quinn aun lloraba.

_Q: No sabes cuánto te extraño._

_S: Y yo a ustedes, pero pronto estaremos juntas._ –Eso era lo que ella esperaba

_Q: Lo se._

_S: Q, recuerda que si algo llegara a pasar siempre estaré con ustedes hasta el fin._

_Q: No digas eso, volverás._ –Mas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Santana.

_S: Lo sé._ –Hubo un silencio de 5 segundos.- _Cariño, me tengo que ir pero recuerda que te amo y a Liam también. _

_Q: Nosotros a ti._ –Susurró Quinn

_S: Nos vemos pronto._ –Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

-2 meses después-

_Q: Esta bien te doy la galleta, pero tienes que darme un beso._ –Le dijo Quinn a Liam y este asintió.

_L: Hecho._ –Quinn puso su mejilla y Liam la besó. – _Ahora sí, mi galleta_.-, –_Aquí tienes_. – Le dio la galleta y Liam sonrió –_Gracias._- Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde la llamada de Santana.

Quinn seguía teniendo la esperanza de que Santana llamara, pero esta no lo había vuelto a hacer. Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, Quinn corría pero al contestaba se decepcionaba al escuchar la voz de Brittany, Noah o alguna otra persona que no fuera Santana.

_L: Tambien la extraño._ –Dijo Liam de la nada, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su madre.- _Pero el dijo que pronto volvería_.- Quinn abrazó a su hijo. –_Y volverá_.- Dijo mientras besaba su frente. Se escucha el sonido del timbre y Quinn se levanta –_Ahora vuelvo_- va a abrir la puerta.

_X: ¿Señora López?._ –Quinn rogó con todo su corazón que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

_Q: Si._ –Fue lo único que pudo salirle de la boca, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

_X: Esto es para usted._ – Le dio una carta.- Quinn sabía lo que venía pero seguía rogando porque no fuera así. –Abrió la carta y de pronto todo se empezó a poner blanco y a dar vueltas, Liam que vio a su madre corrió a abrazarla y a ayudarla a regresar al sillón. El pequeño sabía lo que había pasado, sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla y rápidamente la quitó con su mano, de ahora en adelante el tendría que cuidar a su madre, sería el hombre de la casa.

-2 días después de la noticia-

Familiares, amigos y personas que conocían a Santana se encontraban en el cementerio, dándole el último adiós y apoyando a Quinn y a su hijo.

Se escuchan los últimos disparos en honor a las personas que murieron, Liam voltea a ver a su madre y esta le dedica una pequeña sonrisa que no era mas que una mueca. Con pocas fuerzas Quinn lo carga y el pequeño comienza a llorar en su hombro. Quinn lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas llorando ella también.

_Q: Ella está con nosotros, recuerda lo que dijo "Hasta el Fin"_. – Le susurró Quinn y Liam asintió. De la nada el viento empezó a soplar con demasiada fuerza y el sol brilló haciendo que el cabello de Liam como el de los demás brillara, la sombra de todos se veía en el suelo, Liam alzó su mirada…

_L: Sabría que vendrías._ – Sonrió un poco. **_–Hasta el Fin…_**


End file.
